


Cake

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 14年的胜澈日记的梗/突然想到就嘴了两句
Relationships: 勋澈
Kudos: 5





	Cake

练习生的日程每天都是重复且枯燥，公司对于练习生的训练又非常严苛，幸好遇到了有着相同目标的兄弟们，出道这个词似乎离他们越来越近。

李知勋躲在小练习室里按着琴键，今天是他的生日，公司给寿星放了一天假，弟弟们也在宿舍里闹了他一顿。负责拍摄的pd却一个电话把他叫回小绿屋，说有惊喜。

李知勋半信半疑的接过pd手上的手机，几个去跑通告的成员梳着老成的发型，带着尴尬的笑容向寿星李知勋传递生日祝福。看着崔胜澈指着镜头说待会结束后去买礼物，李知勋忍不住嗤笑，明明早上一点眼力见都没有，现在又让他等着。

李知勋当然得等，谁叫对方是崔胜澈呢？

当第n次有人敲门进来叫李知勋待会锁门时，时针已经指向1点了，电子琴淌出的音乐由完整的曲子变成稀碎的音符。崔胜澈才带着蛋糕姗姗来迟。

“勋呐！对不起啊，生日快乐！”

在摄影棚待了一天的崔胜澈声音已经有点沙哑，下巴也有新生的胡茬在冒头，李知勋拨了拨对方有点塌的发型，由着崔胜澈将他从拉起来坐在地上。

蛋糕大概是准备关门的蛋糕店卖不出的现成存货，挤得满满的奶油有很多沾到了包装盒上，崔胜澈心疼的用手指刮着，顺手的就递到李知勋面前。

李知勋好笑的看着眼前皱着眉头在收集奶油的大眼兔，狡黠地眨了眨眼，抓着对方的手腕，舌头扫着沾满奶油的指头，轻轻一吸便含住了崔胜澈圆润的指甲盖，舌尖边舔弄着指缝，边观察着对方的反应。

崔胜澈惊恐的瞪大兔眼看着李知勋，直到李知勋把奶油舔干净，似笑非笑地看着他，崔胜澈才找回自己的声音，

“勋呐..这里是练习室...”

“哥不是在邀请我吗？”李知勋挑着眉，伸腿按压崔胜澈的裤裆。

“我..哪有..”崔胜澈细如蚊蚋的反驳声不及身体反应诚实，李知勋脚上再用力按了按，满足的看到崔胜澈泄了气撅起了嘴，放下蛋糕盒子起身跨坐在李知勋身上。

李知勋先是安抚性的与崔胜澈交换一个吻，就开始动手解对方的皮带与裤链，半硬的性器被内裤裹着，少不免被李知勋隔着内裤揉搓一番。崔胜澈难耐地扭着腰，催促着李知勋干点实事，被打了几下屁股后安分下来。

直到微凉的奶油被抹在阴茎上时，崔胜澈才明白李知勋话里的意思，敢情他以为自己是买个蛋糕回来和他乱搞啊？

但这也怪不得李知勋，生日都过了还吃什么蛋糕，当然要吃大眼兔啊！

李知勋将奶油细细涂抹在崔胜澈的性器上，修长的手指也不停的夹玩着囊袋，顺着奶油的润滑慢慢撸动着对方的阴茎，虎口圈住冠状沟的软肉套弄，坏心地用奶油堵住马眼，另一只手按着崔胜澈的头接吻。崔胜澈的娇喘声被李知勋堵住，只能发出细碎的嘤咛。

“哥待会儿能分出哪些是奶油，哪些是你的东西吗？”

李知勋将手上剩余的奶油送进了崔胜澈的后穴，轻车熟路的找到对方的敏感点，毫不犹豫的往那块软肉按压。崔胜澈前面被李知勋套弄着，后穴被李知勋奋力地玩弄着前列腺，很快就颤抖着攀上了高潮。李知勋用指尖抹了一块粘在崔胜澈身下的奶油送进嘴里，笑得眼睛弯弯的说道，

“哥，很甜呢。”


End file.
